


i want to say too much maybe is the reason i'm speaking too little

by Krezh12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M, очень жесткое аут оф контекст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: всего этого так много — так много, что джебому мало
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	i want to say too much maybe is the reason i'm speaking too little

**Author's Note:**

> раз пошел расколбас старой выкладки... этот текст я написала, когда мне было ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ, карл....15.......  
> вообще другой стиль и другие джекбомы (как у анечки)  
> времена, когда джебом не сказал ещё "нетфликс энд чилл" в торонто.............и когда они с джексоном не обнимались......и не улыбались друг другу.........

— давай по-быстрому.

на джейби, застывшего в дверном проеме сейчас, эти слова действуют мгновенно; ему будто пощечину дали со всей силы.

джексон, резко задевший его плечом, заходит в комнату первым, запирает за ними дверь и дышит огнем, смотрит на джебома с таким презрением, что джебома холод по позвоночнику лижет мокро, что ладони его холоднеют, как у покойника, и голубыми становятся, с застывшими венами, в которых кровь больше не течет.

— давай, ты же этого хотел, ты же хотел, давай, не стесняйся.

джексон расставляет руки и ухмыляется, раскрывается напоказ преувеличенно и даже сбрасывает с головы привычную черную кепку, да только губы его дрожат — от ярости и неприязни. в глазах его — укор за предательство.

— ты думаешь, я не понимаю этого всего, ты думаешь, я слепой совсем, давай, джебом, ты же хотел давно, вот тебе джексон кайе ван, давай, как ты хочешь, как тебе угодно, джейби, давай.

это очень больно ему — им обоим; джексон и имя его, как его бы хотел произнести джебом, — _ка-йе_ , — всё рушится, всё рассыпается на глазах джебома, и он никогда не хотел так, он никогда и помыслить себе не мог, что всё случится именно здесь и _вот так_. страшно.

несказанное _кайе_ , любимое _кайе_ остается лежать где-то на сухом языке джебома, на самом его конце, на том, который ближе к глотке, и откуда джебому никогда ничего не достать; он бьет джексона сильно, как всегда умел, и тут же об этом жалеет.

джексон, конечно же, отвечает сразу: он быстрый безумно и знает что дальше делать, и джебомова первая мысль о том, как здорово с джексоном было бы драться плечом к плечу — их бы не сломал никто и никогда, победить не смог, будь они против пятерых вдвоем или десятерых, какая разница. но очнись, ты проебался уже по полной программе, говорит ему внутренний голос, какие друзья, какое плечом к плечу, джейби, ты конченый совсем, а теперь и брошенный. он правда идиот: он последний дурак, и когда видит в глазах джексона что-то еще, не только ненависть, он ломается совсем, он не отвечает ему, только ждет, пока джексон закончит; джейби не сопротивляется, и кайе прав будет, если ему сейчас нос сломает, потому что джебом никогда не умел выражать свои чувства, и джебом тем более никогда не хотел, чтобы у него с джексоном было вот так.

то, что должно было быть мягким, наполненным поцелуями, искренностью, джексон неправильно истолковывает — все прикосновения от джейби, все действия он понимает неправильно, и джейби кажется: а что если всё действительно выглядело так, как будто он просто хочет джексона, просто физически, на один раз, а не так, чтобы всего-всего, не так, чтобы не только снаружи.

он знает джексона слишком хорошо, и он знает, что тому хватит пары минут, чтобы остыть, но когда он это сделает, то сделает уже навсегда; никакого огня не будет, он потухнет и никогда не посмотрит на джебома больше, он будет оборачиваться на него как рыба, прозрачная и немая, и они никогда больше не помирятся, никогда не станет как прежде.

джейби целует его так, как никогда бы не смог сказать, он, который выше его на полголовы, опускает свои ладони джексону на грудную клетку и просит с закрытыми глазами _подожди подожди подожди дай мне шанс подожди_. джексон, горячий еще пока что, но такой измученный, такой уставший, с огромной силой, стянутой обычной человеческой кожей, останавливается и ничего не делает. джейби понимает, что его услышали, трясется внутри, как больной или недостаточный, но делает всё так, как нужно. он целует джексона мягко, прикасается к его верхней губе очень часто, раз, два, три, как самые ласковые волны ластятся к берегу. он отстраняется и открывает глаза, не моргает, джексон смотрит на него и не отвечает.

джебомовы руки теплеют, сам джебом дышит, уже нормально, по-человечески, ничего, он сможет, ничего, у него уже получается. он опускает ладони ниже, на предплечья, и от подушечек его пальцев идет мелкий ток, он пока еще не держит джексона, но прикасается, пытается всё исправить, и видит бог, как он этого хочет.

джебом целует его еще раз, снова в верхнюю губу, а затем пробует языком — губа кайе теперь влажная и розовая, он как будто оттаивает также, как и сам джебом минутой раньше. джейби целует его снова, целует в уголок губ, целует выше, в крыло носа, поворачивает голову под немыслимым углом, чтобы достать, и себя не помнит, утонул уже во всем этом давно, не только разговаривать разучился, но и жалеть.

он гладит пальцами голову джексона, запускает их в волосы, проводит по затылку, длинно и коротко, он пытается, как может, делает всё, о чем когда-то думал, снимает медленно джексонову тяжелую куртку; когда он носом проводит по шее кайе, когда руки кладет на его позвоночник и левое плечо и скулой укладывается на чужую ключицу, он слышит:

— не надо. если ты можешь сначала с джиненом, а потом со мной, то.

джебом цепенеет. он отходит, а лампа на потолке всё продолжает светить желтой пастелью, желтоежелтоежелтое — оно везде. а еще джексон. _какое с джиненом, разве я могу_ звучит вслух, а еще в нем самом — он растерян, он стоит в этой комнате в обычной джинсовой рубашке, и он мнет свои руки, и неправильность пленкой укладывается у него во рту.

разве. я. могу.

— джексон, — говорит он, и слова этого слишком мало; он выдыхает это тихо, а еще устало, а еще так, как будто не разговаривал тысячу лет, и это его первое и последнее слово. он добавляет: — кайе, — и воздух медленно выходит из его ноздрей. он смотрит вниз.

джебом подходит снова к джексону и просит его сесть, сажает его на кровать в той комнате, которая заперта на ключ (и видела сейчас очень многое).

— джексонджексонджексон, — произносит джебом, и гладит руки кайе, его предплечья и кисти, водит по коже часто и искренне.

джебом садится на собственные ноги, опускается на колени, а на джексоновы кладет ладони. осторожно.

он опускает взгляд, а потом снова смотрит ему в глаза, а потом улыбается, и что-то происходит.

— я-... — начинает джебом, как будто кладет украдкой себе луну в карман или разговаривает ночью с сиренью. но джексону не нужны слова. джебом смотрит на него, поднимает голову и целует подбородок кайе сбоку и линию челюсти, очень бережно, и снова закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, там снова.

— я-... — повторяется он, а в кайе что-то рождается, джебом видит в нем не только отражение, гладкое и холодное, он видит там что-то, на что почти не мог надеяться. кайе знает.

— я-... — говорит джебом, и поднимает его футболку, тычется носом под ребра или куда-то в живот и целует бок — прижимается губами горячо и долго; очень медленно. кайе, ему кажется, вздрагивает.

джебом задевает его кожу, спускается ниже, и джексону приходится упасть спиной назад. джебом гладит его бедро, справа от пупка, а еще наклоняется и лижет под.

— подожди. подожди, джебом, подожди, — произносит джексон, и джебом снова почти покрывается коркой из льда. он смотрит на свои руки почти с отвращением. он сделал что-то не так?

 _подожди_ произносит джексон, а еще он тянет его наверх, тянет его к себе, тянет его к себе, и очень настойчиво, очень просяще, как будто ему это нужно.

— подожди, — повторяет он.

а потом говорит:

— джебом.

а потом его пальцы на щеках джебома, висках и скулах, и джексон тянется к нему и целует.

всего этого так много, так много, что джебому мало, а еще он чувствует, что умрет, и ему хорошо, и плохо, и где-то что-то тянет в нём. джексон останавливается сначала на верхней губе — эти минуты, что он проводит, не шевелясь, из них вырезан звук. джебом не шевелится. джексон прикасается к нему, как к самому ценному из всех сокровищ, и джебом думает, что, возможно, в самом джексоне тоже изначально было что-то такое, что джебом не умеет видеть, а еще что-то, что слишком похоже на его собственное. джебом, первым желанием которого становится зажмуриться, глаз не смыкает, джексон целует его, и он как будто пьёт, он не смотрит на джебома, а прислушивается.

губы кайе розовые и приятные, самые красивые, его глаза закрыты, и джебом проводит по векам осторожно большими пальцами и гладит под бровью.

джексон, немой просьбой которого становится не спешить, слышит, как кто-то зовет его из глубины коридора. кажется, всё скоро закончится.

джексону, похоже, нужно идти, и это самая глупая насмешка судьбы, которая только может случиться. он поворачивает к нему голову, и у них вроде разрушено теперь всё до, но и не построено ничего за. джексон смотрит на него, они лежат голова к голове, и он тоже живой. неозвученное джебомово _останься ещё_ он видит, и джебом снова не говорит вслух, и кайе снова знает, о чем он. они лежат друг с другом и ничего не произносят, и джебому кажется, что он не против вот так проводить время вместе; джебом молча просит _прости_ , а еще: _я люблю тебя_ , и: _ты видишь?_ ,  
джексон редко водит по его предплечью рукой, а потом коротко гладит запястье. он не отвечает ему да, но джебом думает, что от кайе, обычно громкого и транспарантного, эту тишину можно расценивать как лучшее из всех признаний.


End file.
